Moon and Sun
by Artemisa
Summary: The adventures of Artemisa and Apollo the twin gods of Moon and Sun. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  I know how the Greek and Roman mythology are about. But this is my version of it. ^_^ All the gods will appear . ^_^ and it's kind of weird . ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it.

Prologue 

"Come on Apollo. It was a joke"

"Oh yes my dear sister, a very cruel one. I really wanted to bed that Amazon of yours"

"Well, I have told you earlier:  don't bed my followers" Artemisa said emphasizing each world.

"Right, right" The Sun god said grabbing an arrow "Come now, lets hunt that deer" they were hunting in a forest near the ocean when  they heard a very angry shout.

"Well, I think uncle Poseidon found out that we were in his domains" The Moon goddess pointed

"Better get out of here" her twin suggested, she nodded and they go away as fast as they could.

            Meanwhile in the ocean, a very angry god was almost collapsing. Everyone in the palace kept out of the rage Poseidon, but more than one knew that he was very fond of Zeus and Latona's children and that he enjoyed deeply the jokes those two play on him.

"I swear, when I get those twins they will know what behavior is!"  

*****

In the Olympus Hermes approached to his father with a big smile

"I think Artemisa and Apollo had played another joke to your brother"

"I really don't want to know. Just find them and tell them that they must behave" Zeus said

"Why me?" 

"Because you are the messenger of the gods, my son"

"But that certainly not include to deal with that crazy twins I have for siblings"

"Just go" Hermes didn't want to disobey his father, so he went to look at them not very happy.

TBC…

Please review

A/N: I know this was short, but it's going to get better, more interesting and longer. I swear. . ^_^ 


	2. Chapter I

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them A LOT. Keep doing! And now the personal comments:

Selendrile: Thanks for the grammar suggestion, I hope this chapter is better. About Apollo… well he wasn't know as a lascivious god, but he like women A LOT (and men too)^_^

Lady of Legolas: As Selendrile told you, slash is homosexuality and Artemisa is a goddess and Apollo a god. Incest… maybe, you have to read, nothing is sure and slash… of course! But with other gods and goddess. 

Xun Err: I'm 100% sure that Apollo is the god of Sun and music as well as Artemisa (Diana for the Romans) is the goddess of the Moon and hunt (mythology is my hobby, specially Roman and Greek^_^) Anyway I'll be checking in every mythology book that I find. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it.

Chapter I

 "Are you listening to me?!" Hermes was starting to be very annoyed with the twins. He had looked for them for five hours until he was able to find them on a forest far, far away from the sea. The twins were laying eating fruit careless and checking their arrows and bows. He had been talking with them for an hour, but apparently they weren't very interested in what his older sibling was saying.

"Of course Hermes, we always listen to you" said Apollo firing an arrow, it hit right in the middle of a tiny branch. "Ha! Bet that" he shouted to his sister. Artemisa prepared to fired when a very angry Hermes shouted, the twins turned to look at him 

"Hermes, relax. You are a god, remember?" Artemisa said

"Then stop acting childish! You two are gods too and right now you have been summoned by the most powerful of us all" now Hermes was breathing hard and had lost locks of hair.

"Father called for us? Why you didn't tell us earlier?" Apollo asked turning to see his sister with an impish grin, Hermes faint.

"You know, some day you are going to kill him" Artemisa said returning the grin 

"We are gods, we cannot die! Besides, have you forgot when he looked at you because of the urgent message and you hid for him for six days? He was very annoyed and he almost kill you"

"We are gods, we cannot get kill" Artemisa said raising an eyebrow "Anyway, the urgent message was to punish me! I can assure you that I didn't look forward to meet him"

"have you finished?" asked Hermes who sat cross leg in the grass, he looked calmer "Because if you did, father still want to see you"

"Do you know what for?" Hermes looked at him amused 

"Apollo you dare to ask?" Artemisa chuckled 

"Anyway what did you to Poseidon this time? Uncle seems very upset"

"Nothing" the twins said simultaneously, their faces the essence of innocence. Hermes rolled his eyes

"Sure"

            *****

"I can't believe that you did that to your uncle" the twins stood in front an angry but amused Zeus

"But father…"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. Not even all my other sons together cause this kind of troubles"

"And we know that there are a lot of other sons" Artemisa whispered to her twin, Apollo tried very hard not to laugh

"So, I've decided that Athena will be your tutor for a while" Zeus said ignoring the whispering and going right to the point. 

"Tutor?!" they both shout

"Father, we are gods" Apollo began

"We didn't need a tutor" Artemisa finished

"She is wise and mature" The twins looked at each other with dismay "you can learn something of that and maybe she can influence you a little" 

"Or maybe the other way. We can also influence her" Apollo cheerily said. Outside the room, a spying Hermes facefaulted "I can't believe it" the messenger thought 

"I not even heard that" Zeus said "You are dismiss" 

            When the twins left his father's hall, Hermes, who was hiding before anyone could notice him, saw a devilish grin in their faces as well as an understanding sight. He knew they were plotting something and felt suddenly sorry for his sister Athena, who by the way, didn't have the sightless idea of Zeus' plans 

TBC…

Don't forget to review! 


End file.
